


Teaser

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a teaser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaser

She was a teaser. There was no other word for it. She got him thinking about things he knew he should not think. She got him looking at her in ways he knew he should not look. He could tease her and call her Mrs. Robinson as much as he wanted, the truth was just the opposite. There was something about the way she smiled, the way she talked to him that got him into a mood he had swore never to be again after…

Best not to even think about _that_ time. That was in a whole other life, a whole other universe.

Another man, another woman. Not him, and certainly not River.

Best not to remember that pain, and that he had seen her die.

He didn't love her – yet, but it was clear that he had no way out this one. She didn't even need to be around him all the time to make him feel swept off his feet.

Maybe he was getting more and more juvenile – they said that happened in old age.

Maybe he was growing foolish and irresponsible – driven by teasing, by little touches and hard feelings.

Maybe he was becoming a romantic.

And it might have felt wrong at some other life, some other point in space and time, but right now, he knew exactly which song he wanted to sing, and knew exactly where he wanted it to flow.

 _Spoilers_.


End file.
